<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【左游/了游】再普通不过的某个晚上 by guguguguguaguagua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489635">【左游/了游】再普通不过的某个晚上</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua'>guguguguguaguagua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧文补档。猫化<br/>pwp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【左游/了游】再普通不过的某个晚上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　夜深人静。<br/>　　夜确实深了，人也挺安静的。但是鸿上了见清清嗓子，打破了这安静。<br/>　　“我说游作，既然你也说不是什么要紧的工作，就先休息吧？变化的原因也还没搞清楚，说不定睡一觉休息好了就会变回去呢——你有在听人说话吗？”<br/>　　“有。”逆着屏幕的光，了见看到藤木游作右耳尖的蓝色毛发动了一下，他转过身，眯细了瞳孔一脸不耐烦。“这句话你已经说了第三次了。我说过我很精神，仅此而已。”<br/>　　是的，因为某个至今身份不明且不要脸的恶趣味黑客，藤木游作在今天登出之后被病毒的flashback影响，出现了一些猫科动物的特征。<br/>　　啊啊，真麻烦。因为是昼伏夜出的猫吗？了见在被子里转了个身，头从床尾的方向探出去。冬天太冷了让他不愿离开已经捂热的被窝，这番动作让有些部分同样热腾腾的褥子和床单露了出去也叫他有些心疼。他靠近藤木游作。<br/>　　“屏幕太亮我会很难睡着。”<br/>　　“一会儿我调暗一点。”<br/>　　“键盘的声音……”<br/>　　“我记得有投影键盘。”<br/>　　……也是。了见低头看到那对猫的肉掌，虽然手指没有完全变成猫科小短手但肢端类似于肉球的畸形膨胀确实可以明显减小敲击键盘的声音。里面藏的是爪子吗？在编程进入关键函数的时候会因为兴奋稍稍地伸出来，真可爱。<br/>　　沉迷于代码的藤木游作可不会考虑鸿上了见此时脑子里装的是些什么。他仰起脖子，长尾巴在空气中抽了一下给出驱逐令。<br/>　　驱逐令被好好地接受了。<br/>　　我是说——鸿上了见一把握住乱动的尾巴尖，从尾椎一路撸到末端。末了还暗自感叹了一声幸亏自己有坚持锻炼，要不然可能还抓不住。<br/>　　手感不错，了见正准备撸第二回，抬头冷不丁对上藤木游作的眼镜。<br/>　　“你在做什么？”舌头和喉咙都紧绷着，抑制住肩膀不自主的怂起和颤抖。<br/>　　“你指什么？手感很好……我可以摸摸你的耳朵吗？会有感觉吗？”了见单手支撑起上半身，可朝着那对猫耳伸出的手被打开了。<br/>　　“不行。我的耳朵怎么能说摸就摸。”藤木游作直接转过身，这个空当那条尾巴也溜走藏到身后。但是冰冷的手指被握住了。<br/>　　“你很冷吗？毕竟手在外面那么久。”<br/>　　了见牵着游作的手带进厚棉被，“被子是热的，至少进来暖和暖和。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　藤木游作不会承认猫喜欢温暖的天性在与编程的斗争中占了上风，但是钻进被窝的确舒服得很。猫半阖上眼把身子蜷成一团，喉咙里发出细小的摩擦音。<br/>　　至于了见，被子里进了一个冰块的体验可不太好。毕竟话都说出口了，他也用双手双脚抱住这只蜷缩的猫咪，尽量让他暖一点。<br/>　　“游作……不换睡衣吗？”了见可不想顺带加热厚厚的校服。<br/>　　对方想来也能ge藤木游作到他的意思。他直起身把外套脱掉扔了出去，又钻回来。“太冷了不想脱里面的衣服……新换上睡衣也会很冷。”他想了想，又蹬掉袜子和束缚的长裤，衬衫说什么也不肯脱了。<br/>　　“好吧好吧——”鸿上了见便又抱住他。薄薄一层衬衫里裹着偏低的体温，脱了袜子更能接触到冰凉的皮肤。相反，了见倒是即使不运动，体表也容易发热的类型。猫又朝着他挤过来，像是要把本就极近的距离缩小到负。了见的手不小心划过游作颊侧，猫的呼噜声便又大了两分。<br/>　　这个距离正好可以让了见够到尾椎的部分，游作的胸口紧贴着他的，他能注意到自己的心跳明显加快，在一次又一次搏动中追上对方的心跳重合，又鼓动着超过去。<br/>　　“那个，困了吗？”鸿上了见随便说了句话掩盖尴尬的气氛。<br/>　　“不困。只是……大概是猫的特征的影响吧。”藤木游作睁开眼，绿色的眼镜在黑暗中泛着荧光。“你心跳很快，怎么了吗？”<br/>　　“没什么。”了见自暴自弃地随手一抓，没想到一拍就抓在尾椎侧的臀部。糟了。了见一惊，手赶紧缩回来。某乎上好像说大部分猫主子不喜欢被碰屁股……<br/>　　了见自己慌张了一小会儿，手折回来很不自然地去轻抓游作腮部。没错尽管完全没撸过猫，但他记得查知某的时候确实是这么说的。“唔，那个，生气了吗？”<br/>　　“你在挑衅我吗？”藤木游作皱眉看向他，任由脖子被无技巧地乱抓。良久，他拍开了见的手用力挠着那个区域像是要把所有积压的麻痒感一并清除。游作撑着身体立起来压在了见肩膀上，手按上了见额头。“你头晕吗？发烧了？”<br/>　　不晕也不烧。鸿上了见心里已经在为半分钟之前的愚蠢行为土下座了。“对不起。 ”这时他感觉到由于穿着短睡裤而裸露在外的大腿侧面被什么硬硬尖尖的东西刺了一下，疼得他一缩。<br/>　　“什么…被子里有针吗！？？”鸿上了见头皮发麻。补袜子的时候应该把针都收好了吧？他想爬起来打开灯看看到底怎么回事，却被藤木游作按住了。<br/>　　“不是针，是……算了你不会想知道。我回房间睡了。”<br/>　　藤木游作翻身想下床，毛孔突然浸泡入冷气让他一颤。腰随即被圈住。圈住腰的手还不安分地向下按过去，摸到了试图圈住又被扎到了疼得弹起来。这一下算得上粗暴的按压却刺激到了要命的地方，藤木游作闭气压抑住呻吟。<br/>　　“游作，敏感到这种程度吗？”了见忍着痛用话语回击。<br/>　　“呵，不愧是你，被扎了还能逞强啊。”游作轻笑一声，正要开口接着嘲讽。嘴里插入一根手指。<br/>　　“睡前我有洗过手……所以交给我？”<br/>　　两指卡着槽牙无法闭嘴，了见夹住粉红的舌玩弄起来，又故意磨蹭过尖牙。唾液从嘴角流下，滴在衬衫洇了一小滩。<br/>　　没想到出现猫的特征之后连带着性器官也会发生变化。对于猫而言平时会隐藏在肉瓣里的小巧性器现在已经充血露了大半。了见便直接拉下底裤，躲开猫科动物角质的尖刺抚上龟头揉捏起来。<br/>　　在手指的刺激下红色肉芽大方地露出来。了见听见耳边断断续续的低喘，反抗也变得微乎其微。他来了兴致，刺激阴茎的同时变本加厉地压过着小囊球，引起游作的一次次颤抖。<br/>　　身体愈演愈烈的燥热，游作双手无意识蹭上了见的，若有似无的催促，尾巴由于兴奋克制不住乱动起来。<br/>　　身体缩紧之后是伴随着长吟的痉挛，脊柱高高弓起来，嘴里沾上血腥味。了见指甲一挫，液体便喷溅上底裤和床单。<br/>　　“哈，喵嗯，了见……”游作胸膛剧烈起伏着摄取氧气，生理性的泪水划过脸颊。大脑被高潮的快感铺满，一时还组织不出像样的文字。<br/>　　一时也没法摸黑到桌子找纸抽，了见舔掉指腹伤口的血，连带着一些香肠与蛋黄酱的味道。“那个，游作？没事儿吧。”这话说出口他自己都嫌蠢。<br/>　　“怎么可能……没事啊。”游作翻了个白眼，保持着坐在了见两腿之间的位置直接躺下。压住了见一只腿又硌得难受，自己爬起来钻进被子。<br/>　　“冷。”<br/>　　了见被他这一压，腿也痛得很。但是还有最难受的地方。<br/>　　“那个，游作，多运动是会发热的。”妈的我在说什么。<br/>　　游作转过身，内裤被弄脏了早被他踢了出去。正面对着鸿上了见用那双泛着微光的翡翠色眼睛翻了一个他自认为最夸张的白眼。<br/>　　“请便。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　毕竟也做过，了见对游作的身体的了解他是有自信的，扩张过程也算轻车熟路。如果说扩张过程中有什么太意料外的东西……<br/>　　三只手指互相帮助着，在狭窄的甬道里搅动起来，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。但掩盖不住猫科动物喉咙愉悦的呼噜声和轻喘。指节蹭过腺点的时候括约肌猛地收缩，又在了见的引导下放松开。<br/>　　“唔，了见……”还小幅度晃动臀部，方便手指捅到喜欢的地方。<br/>　　我求你别叫了，儿子没救了。<br/>　　用三根手指撑开了一个空洞，幸亏黑暗里看不到，否则露出的红色嫩肉怕是要晃得鸿上了见眼晕，他叹气，把手指一起拔了出来。<br/>　　尾巴被还沾着不知是润滑剂还是分泌液的手握住了，接着引向一边。他试图抱着游作翻个身到面对面的体位，却被制止。<br/>　　“尾巴压在屁股底下会痛。”游作轻声解释着，优秀的夜视能力让他能够一边帮了见套上套子，边坐上了见腿根。<br/>　　“那我……”<br/>　　“都告诉你不用通知我。”漆黑中蛊惑人的那对眼镜俏皮地眨了一下，自己对准穴口，吻上鸿上了见的唇。<br/>　　鸿上了见也不矫情，握住臀瓣缓慢挺入。<br/>　　“唔，呼嗯。”扩张足够，穴道软肉被一层层推开的麻痒让游作一阵失神，又在整根没入的停顿中反应过来，专心舔舐了见的口腔，后穴配合夹紧。<br/>　　发出一声满意的喟叹，所有自制都被敲碎。了见用力地抽动起来，每一次都用力碾过内壁搅出水声。嘴唇玩腻了便又咬上耳朵，连带着耳朵尖端的柔软毛发都舔得湿漉漉的。<br/>　　藤木游作搞不懂了，为什么会这样，亲吻也无法专心，很快被抢走了主动权。刚刚仅因为扩张便过量的快感不是假的。身体因为奇怪病毒的flashback变化之后似乎连带着感度都翻了何止一番。连内壁的无差别刺激都可以逼得他几乎哭出声，何况鸿上了见找到状态之后……<br/>　　　　“你还好吗？”鸿上了见也注意到了游作的异样，停下了动作。“不舒服吗？”<br/>　　“不是不舒服，只是太……”游作低喃，然而只一秒就抛弃了示弱的念头。他张开口露出利齿，卡上了见的喉结。<br/>　　“这么快就不行了？做不了就给我退出去。”<br/>　　“喂喂，你这算得上激将法吗？幼稚得我都看不下去啊。”了见笑着反驳，热气吹过耳廓的毛发。<br/>　　“幼不幼稚要你管，有用就行。”游作夹着括约肌朝腺点蹭了一下，又爽得他眼睛一片湿润。<br/>　　“舒服吗？”了见还是严肃地确认了一句。<br/>　　“嗯。”微不可闻。<br/>　　“那，我可不会再停下来了哦。”<br/>　　“随意……咿啊！”<br/>　　鸿上了见用力掰开那两瓣柔软臀肉，扶住游作胯部抬起一些，又朝着自己的性器狠狠一砸，同时自己的胯部配合地向上顶弄。每一撞都大力碾过敏感点，然后享受怀中肉体的无意识挣动与颤抖。<br/>　　他猜想游作已经哭出来了，事实上也如此——起先的呻吟和浪叫已经转小，在每一轮痉挛来临前都绞紧鸿上了见的脖子。头蹭在了见肩膀上喘不上气地呜咽。<br/>　　嗓子很累，不想发出声音了。游作放任意识进入了一片无序的漂流，动了动腿才注意到从两人连接处到小腹紧贴的位置已经沾满了各种液体。如果没有戴套的话也许自己体内也是这个样子吧。<br/>　　脊髓还浸泡在快感为名的麻药里，愈发剧烈的颤抖是高潮来临的前兆。游作咬上嘴边的肉。<br/>　　伴随着剧烈的颤抖，尾巴猛地伸直，死命夹紧括约肌。意识炸开白光的瞬间尖牙和爪子都完全露出来。同时鸿上了见也抱紧游作在这瞬间释放了。最后一次撞击前列腺中弹般的快感和被填满的幻觉也让游作发出了一阵呜咽。<br/>　　末了，鸿上了见把游作从肩膀和后背拔下来，捧起游作因为不知道是泪水汗液还是唾液弄得一塌糊涂的脸，吮吸着滑下的水珠，最后吻上最起初，也是最后的唇——<br/>　　被肉掌挡住了。<br/>　　“去死吧变态，我不想看到你了。再见吧。”<br/>　　了见一愣，又低笑起来，把套子打结丢进垃圾桶，最终还是不得已打开台灯揉着眼睛，擦干净留在外面的粘液，又蹬掉拖鞋爬上没被液体污染的部分。<br/>　　“可是只有这个屋子暖和，我不走。”说着双臂圈住游作。“晚安。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>　　后来。<br/>　　1.第二天藤木游作出现的与猫有关的奇怪变化就消失了。可喜可贺，可喜可贺。<br/>　　2.鸿上了见洗澡时看着惨不忍睹的后背，觉得自己是个傻子。<br/>　　3.这个病毒太危险了，想看猫化也不是这么看的。下次还是改良一下再往藤木游作身上装吧。鸿上了见暗搓搓地想。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>